POWER RANGERS SPD Switched
by WTVj
Summary: What if instead of just Wootox another creature came into the mix in my own version of the body switching episode?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saban Brand power rangers or the entire power rangers series all 18 of them shown in english**

* * *

**In a dark part of new tech city the super villain and wanted criminal Wootox was in a corner waiting for someone.**

**Hearing a sound at the end of the strret he turned aroung but there was nothing there. He turned around again though and there was a green creature that looked like a frog with really big yellow eyes and tongue sticking out.**

**"So Wootox long time no see" teased the frog.**

**"Be silent Glen I know that you want something or else you wouldn't have bothered to try to contact me for this meeting on this pathetic planet".**

**"How touchy and Wordy can you get". **

**Angering Wootox he pulled back his arm ready to strike.**

**"SPEACK NOW OR I WIL VANQUISH YOU WHERE YOU STAND"!**

**"All right, All right." Sensing that he was close to destruction he regrouped as he reached out of no where a scroll handing it to Wootox. "This is my proposal"**

**Taking it from Glen's hand with a grunt he began to read the message and he liked what he saw evidenced by his laughter. "An excellent plan indeed Glen though you are still a creepy little creature."**

**"Although this could work so I'm in." Wootox said as he and Glen ran off ready to destroy S.P.D.**

**"Soon this world will suffer my wrath as I destroy this planet adding more death to my rather impressive resume as I do say so myself.**

**As Wootox said this on a pole was a wanted poster of of Wootox with a bounty of $250,000.**

* * *

**There is the default Chapter after all I have some big plans with this story so just sit back and enjoy there's more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saban Brand power rangers or the entire power rangers series all 18 of them shown in english**

**(Skipping the intro with ric and sky)**

* * *

**In a part of the city**

**Standing around making explosions was Glen waiting for spd.**

**"Yo S.P.D come out and fight," taunted Glen smirking.**

**Right on time the power rangers jumping from the sky landed ready to kick some ass.**

**"Well were here and just like all the criminals we've beat whoever you are your going down" said Jack as he ran at Glen pulling out his guns as he combined em ready to fire.**

**"DELTA BLASTERS! FIRE!"**

**Shooting them at Glen head on it did little but annoy him. **

**"What!?" shouted Jack in disbelief. **

**"Now I'm angry!"**

**Glen running right at Jack rammed him down. But he wasn't done as he took Jack's guns shooting down Sky and Bridge. **

**"See ya" said Glen as he started to run away. 'I'm in way over my head, that hurt'.**

**"Not so fast there," said Z standing up to the creature "you're under arrest so put your hands up.**

**Interested Glen stopped running and turned around looking straight at Z.**

**"Oh really and what are you going to be doing girly" taunted Glen.**

**That was a stupid thing to say as Syd jumping into action joined in the fight. fighting together with Z attacking in formation. **

**Syd ran at Glen giving him a vicious flying kick as it made Glen stumble backwards in pain. **

**Following it up Syd charged at Glen taking out her weapon ready to fire until out of nowhere came out Wootox blocking her way, hitting her with an energy blast. **

**"I am Wootox rangers and I'm for crimes over 500 planets. But like all the other weaklings I've encountered you can't do a thing about it losers.**

**To seemingly prove his point the two cadets de morphed the damage too severe leaving them vulnerable as the two criminals attacked.**

**"That's it you jerks get ready to get your assess kicked" said Z now mad as hell.**

**"Hey Syd come on help me out," said Z as she made a clone of herself.**

**"My pleasure" said Syd pulling out a pouch. Opening it she grabbed out a piece of diamond as she gripped it in her fist absorbing the diamonds strength turning her hand into a diamond fist. **

**While Z and her clone grabbed Syd like a human clothes line ready to launch Syd . Jack the red ranger rolled and grabbed his guns blasting both Wootox and Glen, weakening them.**

**"Z Syd," said Jack rolling out of the way "Now!".**

**Z launched Syd thanks to her 20 clones as Syd flew and nailed both of the criminals taking them down.**

**"Well that was easy enough" said Syd as she powered down.**

**Jack walking to the criminals with Z cuffed them. Walking back to S.P.D headquarters while everyone was happy including Glen smiling.**

* * *

**Inside Sky, Jack, Z, and Syd were in the cock pit bay with the wto criminals who were still can you believe it making fun of the rangers.**

**Wootox: "You rangers are pathetic just wait I'm gonna make you pay".**

**Syd: Uh huh, that's what they all say. And just like all of them this 'girly' owned your butt. Now move it". **

**Putting emphasis on it she forcefully pushed Wootox heading for the cells.**

**Jack: "Hey Z Syd you got this?"**

**"Yeah Jack me and Syd got these clowns" said Z. Jack leaving, Z and Syd pulled Wootox and Glen out to there cells.**

* * *

**"Well, well,"taunted Glen "so am I right in saying that this entire place can transform into the strongest Megazord" said Wootox trying to pry but Z would have none of that slamming him to the wall arm thrust on his throat.**

**"That's none of your business convict," said Z emphasizing the last word. "Only S.P.D are in charge and you aren't getting anywhere near it".**

**"Oh look at the big and bad yellow sun hehe what you in charge" taunted Glen.**

**"Enough out of you," said Syd "whatever you guys thought you could get away with you were stopped by us"**

**Glen and Wootox together said "That's all we needed to hear".**

**Suddenly getting aggressive Wootox and Glen even though cuffed fought back at Z and Syd. Syd and Z tried to fight back but Wootox and Glen were laughing as they over powered Syd and Z ,kissing them!**

**Wootox kissing Syd and Glen kissing Z as they all started to glow.**

**Z glowing yellow exchanging with Glen green glow swapping as the others color went flying into each other. The same happened with Wootox's blue glow swapping with Syds pink glow transferring into the others body.**

**All of them didn't move for a while momentarily stiff like they weren't all there. Suddenly Glen and Wootox stirred first , looking at themselves they looked freaked.**

**"What's going on!?" said Wootox but what was strange is that it wasn't his voice it was Syd's voice.**

**Z and Syds heads down looked up but they both had a strange look in their eyes. "This body is perfect" said Z but in Glens voice smiling an evil looking smile.**

**"Let's Have some fun"! Z smiling evilly.**

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2 done ,review**


End file.
